


ZOOM HITS DEBATE; NO CASUALTIES

by nirejseki



Series: Coldwave AUs [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning edition! Read all about it! </p>
<p>(Coldwave Week 2016 Day 3: Earth 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZOOM HITS DEBATE; NO CASUALTIES

ZOOM HITS DEBATE; NO CASUALTIES  
By Mark Mardon  
In another sign of his growing aggression, there was another Zoom attack at yesterday’s mayoral debate as the city prepares to vote in a new mayor in an effort to deal with the Zoom crisis. All three candidates had been discussing their anti-Zoom proposals, one of the key issues in the current race, when the attack occurred. Zoom scattered the majority of individuals in the first few minutes, trampling over most of the police assigned to guard the events. 

Zoom then proceeded to the stage in an evident attempt to intimidate the candidates. Incumbent Mayor Jerry Sullivan was able to evade immediate attack as Zoom focused his attentions on the two challengers. Zoom initially announced to the crowd of spectators and reporters that they would do well to remember that there was nothing that could be done to stop him before grabbing one of the mayoral candidates, Leonard Snart, by the throat. 

At that moment, Mr. Snart’s husband, Michael “Mick” Rory, climbed onto the stage, aiming some sort of modified pistol at Zoom’s head. Mr. Rory – who has repeatedly been accused by the other candidates of being a meta himself, as has Mr. Snart – threatened to light Zoom on fire if he did not release Mr. Snart immediately, albeit using language that cannot be printed in this newspaper. Mr. Snart, in turn, grabbed on to the arm Zoom had pinned him with and told him that the city would not bow to Zoom’s demands indefinitely. In an unusual twist of events, instead of the gory ending we have come to expect from most individuals who have attempted to stand up to Zoom, Zoom backed off, shaking his hand where Mr. Snart had touched it. Several witnesses claim that Mr. Snart’s complexion temporarily became vaguely blue-tinted, in a manner not dissimilar from that of the infamous ice meta, Killer Frost, but this has not been confirmed. Other witnesses claimed that they saw Mr. Snart utilize some form of unrecognized technology to defend himself against the attack, but this is similarly unconfirmed. 

Zoom threatened the room once more, claiming that the city of Central belonged to him, but, instead of causing further violence, exited in his now signature zoom of blue lightening. This paper would like to remind readers that this behavior is highly atypical and Detective West of the Central City Police Department reiterates that the best method of surviving a Zoom attack is to remain passive and attempt to avoid notice. 

The debate continued approximately fifteen minutes later, with Mr. Snart continuing without his suit jacket, which had been torn in the incident. Mr. Snart’s famously even disposition, typically described as cold by his opponents, was on full display, with his only display of concern relating to his husband’s decision to bring a weapon to the event – apparently contrary to Mr. Snart’s request. Mr. Rory turned over the weapon to the local police for the remainder of the event. 

Harrison Wells, of STAR Labs, condemned the attacks and indicated to the public that STAR Labs was hard at work designing a method of detecting the proximity of metas. All three candidates have endorsed the production of such “meta detecting” devices, although Mr. Snart – running on the Independent ticket – has emphasized that detection of metas could not be permitted to become the beginning of anti-meta prejudice. Mr. Snart has repeatedly condemned preemptive attempts to confine or control metas, arguing that detection and offers of voluntary training with the Central City Police Department will draw more metas away from working for Zoom. Mayor Sullivan and Christina McGee, the remaining candidate, have advocated more stringent anti-meta measures. 

We were unable to locate the Flash for comment.


End file.
